Little April Shower
"Little April Shower" es una canción que aparece en la película de 1942, Bambi. Tras un día de diversión para el joven Bambi, él y su madre van a descansar y presencian la lluvia antes de una noche de tormenta. También apareció en Bambi II. Se ha convertido en la canción más popular del film y ha sido incluida en numerosas atracciones de Walt Disney Parks and Resorts incluyendo Fantasmic! y una versión modificada más tétrica en World of Color. Letra |-|Español= Tic, tic, toc Las gotitas cantan La sinfonía de lluvia de abril Las gotitas Que caen del cielo Bailan y entonan un coro sutil Lluvia de abril, coro sutil Tic, toc, tic, toc Tic, tic, toc Es la melodía Del aguacero Que canta al caer Tic, tic, toc En la primavera Es la canción Que se escucha al llover Música de primavera Tic, tic, toc Las gotitas cantan La sinfonía de lluvia de abril Las gotitas Que caen del cielo Bailan y entonan un coro sutil Tic, tic, toc Es la melodía Es la canción, la canción Que reanima el corazón Tic, tic, toc Es la melodía Es la canción, la canción Que reanima el corazón Es linda la canción Es linda la canción Reanima el corazón Reanima el corazón Las gotitas de aguacero Hacen música que alegra Con hermosa sinfonía Tic, tic, toc Las gotitas cantan La sinfonía de lluvia de abril Las gotitas Que caen del cielo Bailan y entonan un coro sutil Tic, tic, toc Las gotitas cantan La sinfonía de lluvia de abril Tic, tic, toc Es la melodía Del aguacero que canta al llover Coro sutil |-|Inglés= Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound, beautiful sound Drip, drop, drip, drop Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy Your pretty music will Brighten the day Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along with a Song right away Come with your beautiful music Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Drip, drip, drop When the sky is cloudy You come along, come along with your Pretty little song Gay little roundelay Gay little roundelay Song of the rainy day Song of the rainy day How I love to hear your patter Pretty little pitter patter Helter-skelter when you pelter Troubles always seem to scatter Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Drip, drip, drop Little April shower Beating a tune as you fall all around Drip, drip, drop Little April shower What can compare with your beautiful sound? Beautiful sound Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Canciones de Fantasmic Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Canciones de Bambi Categoría:Canciones Destacadas